Teaching with Previous Commitments
by ed-nunez
Summary: Xanxus, Tsuna and Lambo are working at Hogwarts when the guardians come to drag Tsuna back home. Can Tsuna hold it together long enough to help Hogwarts through its time of need.
1. A Place I Know If Ur Looking 4 a Show

An: a very short hp/KHR! Fanfic I wrote during class. ummm, Xanxus, Tsuna and Lambo are working at Hogwarts when the guardians come to drag Tsuna back home. Idk if ill continue it so think of it as a oneshot.

* * *

Tsuna looked up from his desk during defense against the dark arts to see his guardians walking through the courtyard and into the castle. He thanked the gods for the good fortune of having huge windows with a view of outside in his classroom.

Even if it is drag when the lectures get boring; Although Tsuna tries to make them as interesting as possible. If he notices distractions he uses the teaching methods used on him by Reborn to get the class back in order.

He stood quickly and pointed his wand at the door locking it and making multiple chairs toss their student and jump to the door creating a blockade. He thanked the gods once again. this time for his ability to be able to use a wand with no spells. Actually his dying will would be the one to thank for that.

Tsuna then proceeded to freak out; and ignore the concerned glances from his students. He took his Vongola ring from his necklace and put it on his middle finger. He took a moment to compose himself before releasing his X-Gloves and Nuts in the process. Nuts looked around excitedly, obviously excited to see his friends, a lot more excited than Tsuna. He looked his student over who were now looking at him with awe filled eyes.

He contemplated his future at Hogwarts a moment before the door burst open with Hibari leading the attack. Reborn moved him out of the way and into the front lines.

"Tsunayoshi, it seems you have been a very bad boy." Lambo came from behind him obviously scared witless.

"Tsu-kun! They found us!" he ran to Tsuna who put him, behind him.

"What do you want?" sensing a threat his Gryffindor students were up and pointing wands; thinking that these men were after Tsuna.

After two months in Hogwarts Tsuna, Xanxus and Lambo had built a reputation of respect, protectiveness, and weirdness. Some believed the tree of them were seeking refuge from Azkaban and McGonagall had let them in. others thought of the older two as retired Aurors and Lambo as their adopted son; Although that theory is only shared mutually through the girls of raven claw, and Gryffindor.

"Come home Tsuna, it's been almost four months, we miss you." Yamamoto had mood forward to look Tsuna in the eye. Tsuna sighed as he took in his haggard appearance. To all but a few he would seem normal. To Tsuna he looked tired guilty and like he could really use a drink.

"I can't come home now." Tsuna took in the shocked faces of his students who had come to the mutual agreement of protecting Tsuna. Although they did look confused at the turn of events.

"Uni misses you. We all miss our sky. You're not meant to be a babysitter, you're meant to lead us and we want you back."

"I said I would be back for Christmas Gokudera." Gokudera looked at him crest fallen and frowned. "Is that why you are here?" he frowned not at all willing to release information in front of all the outsiders.

"Actually, we were trying to pull through to Christmas when we noticed that the base was umm, acting up. Also some other famiglias are starting to think you're dead." He cringed at the last part. That's when Tsuna realized he needed to let his family they were still his number one priority.

"I love you all, but I can't leave. Not yet at least."

* * *

Tsuna looked up at Xanxus who was sipping an espresso and reading the daily prophet. His glasses hanging low off his nose and his white dress shirt partially open to show his smooth chest.

"Sometimes I think were too Italian for our own good." Said Tsuna from next to him; his English smooth, deep and flawless yet slightly marred by his Italian accent were he pronounced certain words wrong.

"I don't know what you mean." Xanxus looked at him smirking. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's not, I just feel slightly stereotypical."

"They are still here you know, I hear they leave today." Said Xanxus changing the subject,

"Yes I know, but they have to leave. Although I'll talk to them and tell them what they need to hear beforehand."

"Thus is the life of a boss, the Varia is fine right now by the way, but I have heard they are getting sloppy at home. They will be hearing from me once I get out of this fucking school." Tsuna smiled.

"Alright so, I hear a rumor that people think Lambo is our child." Xanxus growled and looked at Tsuna who was innocently taking a sip of his coffee.

"If that cow is our child, I will personally shoot myself. I would rather have a wimpy son like Fuuta. Not Lambo, he's too fucking crazy."

"Like his father~" Tsuna sighed wistfully and put his head on his hand mockingly.

"Little fucker I'm going to kick your ass."

"I hear my students are planning to stand a united front against my guardians." That caused Xanxus to pause and look him in the eye.

"Why is it you can still inspire such single minded loyalty."

"Must be something in the water,"


	2. whoah buddy!

AN: short but like I said don't expect much, but I do like reviews so keep them coming i might update. Next time will be longer I promise love uuuuu, if u see any mistakes tell a bitch kk.

* * *

Tsuna stared at his hands that continued to shake uncontrollably. How was he supposed to look like a teacher like when he felt so out of place? Lambo sat next to him, already asleep, and Xanxus not due to arrive till the feast. He groaned again. Tsuna thought of calling Gokudera, this is a mistake. He would call him and go home, he would do paper work a while eat dinner with the family then go to sleep and forget all about this.

Right, right?

No, he was basically hired for his combat prowess. Now that the headmaster thought it to be appropriate they learn some way to physically protect themselves. Especially since the tri-wizard tournament fell on this year. Lambo would enter; Tsuna would try his darn hardest to sabotage him.

Upon his arrival he noticed various dangerous auras, and decided them to be the aurores so highly spoken of. After Lambo's sorting to the surprising Gryffindor; Lambo looked up at him seeking approval. which he conveyed with a smile. Xanxus was sitting next to him grumbling in Italian.

"I am surprised; the stupid cow didn't get claimed by the hufflepuff."

"His training has payed off, nee?

"Sure, this food is fucking weird."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Says the asshole that got us into this situation," He looked at Tsuna who was slowly sipping on some soup.

"I have my reasons; I am your boss, so respect me." He turned his sharp gaze to Xanxus who shut up obediently, after seeing Tsuna actually acting like a boss. Apparently he wasn't the only one to have caught the exchange. Lambo stared at him intently. As were much of the school.

"Just as we heard this school is full of gossips, won't be long till an Italian speaker figures it out." Xanxus unleashed his predatory grin.

* * *

"So I am new to teaching on such a large scale, I attended schools but most of my learning was by private tutor. If I taught you like I was taught…" Tsuna put his hand in his chin as if sorting out his thoughts. "Nah, I don't want any of you to die. Now any questions?" they were silent for a moment just staring at him. Then hands went up like rockets.

He chose the first one that caught his eye, a small red head. "Yes you," he pointed.

"How come Vongola is not in any of the magical registries?" ah a snoopy one, he thought of what they did to the nosy. Clearing his mind of those images he thought of an answer.

"You don't have to be registered to be powerful. The most powerful people I know don't even have identities." He followed it by a dangerous look he directed at his students as well as a predatory grin. "Next question,"

A dark haired one, this time around, "My dad told me to watch out for you because he said you are a loose cannon."

Before answering, Tsuna laughed his Vongola intuition kicking in. "Harry Potter, he is quite the man. He must be speaking of Xanxus. He used a gun in the ministry offices; he took out quite a few men before I could calm him down." He laughed again and ended up doubled over his desk thinking about him. With harry potters wand to his chest, and a '1# dad' coffee mug.

"Professor Vongola, is hand to hand combat really part of the curriculum."

"Yes, but more on that later." He left that one brief; on account of it being answered thoroughly later.

_

* * *

_

woah this chapter is a hotmess, and it takes place during the time the potter kids r around. lol when i wrote this i was so tired. i had a final in two hours and in my drunken studying daze i posted this. i might come back to edit in a few days so expect it. also expect changes on who luna and george get with cause im a big ass luna/george shipper. im reading some luna/george stuff right now so more than likely ill update soon. tell me what characters y'all want to see and ill throw them into the mix, do u want more guardians or some hp?

peace out buggers


End file.
